


You Started It

by queenofdeansbooty



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 10:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18428249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Summary: Alone in the prison world with Kai. What could go wrong?





	You Started It

It was a rarity when you had some down time in Mystic Falls. It was also rare for you to get stuck in a prison world with a psychopath. Granted, this psychopath was a hot one, but still. After Damon left, Bonnie tried to get you out of here before she could go, but you didn’t want that to happen. It was your fault she got to go home first, and even though you’re stuck here with Kai, you don’t regret a thing.

It hasn’t been all that bad in terms of company. When he wants to be, he could be a real sweetheart. However, all this time alone with one person, it was natural for you to start feeling something for him. But, you didn’t want to admit it to him, you needed him to crack first.

For a few weeks, it’s been nothing but games for the two of you. One morning, he’d forget to put on a shirt or you’d accidentally walk out of the shower naked, and so on. It was getting pretty frustrating because you knew this man had a strong resolve. He’s had 18 years alone to shape it. Well, he hasn’t seen everything up your sleeve.

Putting on the smallest amount of clothing possible, you grabbed a few towels before making your way down the Salvatore stairs. Wearing only short shorts, a tank top, a cute pair of sandals, and a high ponytail, you bounced down the stairs to see Kai on the couch reading a book with his feet propped up on the coffee table.

“I’m going to wash Damon’s car,” you said. Kai didn’t look up from his book, but only waved at you.

“I don’t care what you do.”

“Don’t you want to join me? It’s a fun way to cool off,” you said in a small voice, making him look up from his book. He was about to dismiss you when he saw what you were wearing.

“In that?”

“Yeah, why? Is this a problem? I can go change,” you asked innocently. He knew what you were doing, but it wasn’t going to work on him.

“No, have fun.”

“Okay, I will,” you smirked before turning around. Kai’s jaw dropped when he saw your ass cheeks hanging out under your shorts. He could tell you opted for no panties, and it made him wonder if you forgot a bra as well.

Feeling eyes on you, you smirked as you snatched Damon’s keys from the bowl by the door and left to the garage. After arriving inside, you got into the car before starting it. Thinking it would be better to do this outside, you drove her a few feet out of the garage before turning her off. Getting out, you were about to grab some buckets when you heard footsteps. Smirking, you turned around to see Kai walking towards you with his hands in his jean pockets.

“You still want help?”

“Sure. Want to fill the buckets with water while I get the soap?” you asked. Without waiting for an answer, you grabbed the few bottles of soap you kept in the garage for this purpose. Snatching some sponges, you and Kai filled the buckets with soap and water before he took one himself.

“You sure you don’t want to put on something more comfortable?” you asked.

“What’s wrong with this?”

“Nothing, it just might be uncomfortable when water gets on those jeans,” you demonstrated by splashing some water on him, soaking most of his legs. Kai looked down at his pants, and you snickered into your mouth. You did not mean to get that much water on him.

“You did this on purpose.” Something in you just snapped, and suddenly, you didn’t want to wash the car.

“So, what? What are you going to do about it?” you challenged. Kai slowly looked up at you with a wicked grin, and you suddenly regretted challenging him in the first place. With lightly reflexes, he rushed at you, causing you to squeal. Grabbing the bucket of water, you threw whatever water you had left inside the bucket. It was all you could think of, and it drenched his entire shirt. Laughing loudly, you dropped the bucket with a loud thump.

“You think this is funny?” Giggling, you nodded before running away from him. Thinking fast, you snatched the bucket he had to use as a defense mechanism, but when you turned around, your smile vanished once you saw what he was holding.

“Kai, you know I was just playing around,” you said, pretending to be scared. Kai laughed as he gripped the hose in his hand, taking a few steps to you.

“No, you started it, sweetheart,” he smirked as he pulled the trigger. Water immediately spewed out of the end, drenching you immediately. The water was particularly cold, causing you to cry out in shock.

“Kai!” you yelled, running away to at least get the drop on him. He was two steps ahead of you, and pounced on you, trapping you between him and the car. With him being so close, the water had no choice but to hit you right in the chest. Thinking you might be stronger than him, you grabbed the hose to try and turn it on him, but he suddenly dropped it as his arms trapped you in but putting his hands on the top of the car.

His chest was pressed up against yours, and you immediately regretted no wearing a bra. Thankfully, you had on one of his black shirts, but you could still see the outline of your nipples.

“You started it,” he muttered, staring deep into your eyes. All those months of frustration, pent up energy, and sexual tension, you thought he would really take the leap and kiss you, but it seems he needed a push.

“Are you just going to stare at me, or are you going to kiss me?” He didn’t have to b asked twice as he pressed his full lips onto yours. Wrapping your arms around his neck, you slanted your lips so that his tongue could enter your mouth easily. His hands moved from the car to your hips just as his tongue snaked out of his mouth and into yours.

“Wait, what does this mean?” you breathed heavily as you pulled away. There was no one else here to judge you, but you didn’t want to waste your time with a man who didn’t want it.

“It means I want to take you out and call you mine,” he spoke the truth.

“In a world deprived of humans?” you joked.

“We can do whatever we want, whenever we want,” he smiled.

“Let’s go to Nova Scotia. There’s something you could use to get us out of here,” you finally told him the truth you’ve been keeping in since Bonnie and Damon had left.


End file.
